Lost and Found
by Miss-Mao
Summary: My version of the story of Eli and Clare. There will be happiness, love, sadness and alot more.
1. Dear Diary

**Hi Y'all!**

 **Before I start, I wanna let you know that my story isn't basically going to follow the original storyline. I also have different ideas so it could still go all ways haha.**

 **I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dear Diary

* * *

 **-Clare's POV-**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _A new week has began. Mom and dad are still fighting. There won't be a day were they are not. That's why dad is out most of the time, isn't he? I'm supposed to trust in God, but somehow I feel seperated from him as I look at my crumbling family. Part of me doesn't want to admit that my family is falling apart, but on the other hand I know that something is coming. Something I don't wanna know. I still pray silently that my parents will make it through. That we all make it through. But I am scared._

 _With the weekend being over, it means that Monday is forcing me to go back to school._

 _I still hate Jenna for stealing KC. I thoughts she was my friend. But you know all abou that, don't you Diary? Alli is being a good friend, but lately she has her eyes put on popularity. And guess who is popular?_

 _Little miss Perfect Jenna._

 _I'm scared that Alli will realize that Jenna is better than I am. Just like K.C. thinks. Which makes the feeling of being alone only worse._

 _After the whole boyfriend stealing event, I feel a bit lost. I know Jenna is prettier than I am. She is skinnier, more popular, has a bubbly personality and knows how to wrap someone around that little finger of hers. She's everything that I am not. When I look in the mirror I can't see anything that I like. The things I see are my chubby cheeks, my chubby body, my weird hair ,my-_

"Clare! Hunny, you need to get going for school! You're already late!"I could hear my mother yell from downstairs. "Just a minute,Mom!" I told her, before focusing on my diary once more.

" _My whole personality is weird. But hey, atleast I can try to fix my appearence."_ I closed the diary, and sighed deeply before laying it under my pillow as usual. For years I have been writing into diary's. It was my way of getting rid of my thoughts. It was something my sister has taught me.  
I looked at the clock and grapped my bag quickly, making my way downstairs. "I'll be off. See you after school!" I said quickly, but was called back by my mother. "Clare! Atleast take something with you to eat!" she said to me, as she sat at the kitchen table. "I'm not hungry." I told her, but the look she gave me made me walk over her, grap a slice of bread and rolled my eyes slightly at her. "Good?" I asked her. "Good." she replied before I could walk out of the door.

Quickly I made my way to my bike and I hopped on, but before I went off, I threw my slice of bread into the the closest trashcan I could find.

 _'There.'_ I thought, with a small smile on my face and made my way over to Good Old Degrassi.

Luckily school wasn't that far off my house. As I put away my bike, I looked at the school and gently bit my lowerlip."Clare!" I could hear someone say and I looked up to see Alli making her way over her. "I still can't believe how different you look without your glasses." She told me with a smile on her face. "No one even recongized it, Alli. So I don't look that different." I rolled my eyes at her, before feeling her arm linked in mine. "Oh well, aslong as you like it." she said to me and I shurgged. "I guess it makes me look less than a freak." I said. "Stop it, Clare. You're acting like this ever since Jenna-" Before Alli could finish her sentence I stopped her. "Stole my boyfriend? The same Jenna you want to be best friends with now?" I said, crossing my arms. "I'm not wanting to be best friends with her. I wanna be in the power squad and mayde impress Drew."Alli said clearly and I swore I could see some annoyance in her face. "Fine. Can we go now? I'm already late for English, and Clare Edwards is never late." I said, smiling a bit before walking inside, heading towards my English class.


	2. Blue eyes

Chapter 2

Blue eyes

* * *

 **-Clare's POV-**

"I'm sorry Ms. Dawes!" I said, slightly ou of breath as I ran into the classroom. "Miss Edwards, you're just in time. But watch it next time."Ms. Dawes said, smiling at me,before signing I should take a seat. I nodded, and made my way to one of the only open spots left in the room.

Ms Dawes wanted to start class as I saw her opening her mouth, but before she could say anything there was a knock, followed by a boy entering class. He had dark, somewhat longer hair and the more I looked at him the more I noticed. His eyes were green. Probably the prettiesteyes I've ever seen. His style was dark and mysterious, and was that Eyeliner I spotted when he walked by me and sat on the last free table, which was right infront of me. "Elijah Goldsworthy, welcome to Degrassi."Ms Dawes saw, looking at the boy. "Yeah, I couldn't find the classroom, hence why I'm late." He explained. "And call me Eli, I hate my full name."He added quickly. There was something about the boy, I couldn't place. "Very well Eli."Ms Dawes nodded, while she grapped a few sheets and began passing them around.

I felt a bit odd, since I was sitting with students who all were a class higher than me. English was probably my favorite subject and something I could say that I was good at. That was ofcourse untill Ms Dawes placed the sheet infront of me of the Essay I made before. "No way, a 'C'?" I said full suprise followed by a deep sigh, resting my head on my hand. "Yes Clare, a 'C ' , I'm sorry but your Essay. It wasn't bad, but it lacked personality. "Ms Dawes told me. "That's why I am teaming you all up." She explained now to the whole class. "Clare, your essay lacked personality, something Eli's Essay had plenty. Eli's Essay was a bit wordy though, both of you together would be a perfect fit."She said easily, before turning back to the class to team the rest up.

A perfect fit? I couldn't help but blush ever so slightly by her choice of words.

"So, Clare it is?" Eli said, turning around. "Clare Edwards."I said quickly nodding. "Gimme your Essay." he said, raising his eyebrows slightly, taking the essay before I could even act. "Yikes, This is all so.." he started. "So what?" I said, frowning at him. "So stiff. Loosen up, Edwards." He said, throwing the sheet back upon my table. "You don't know me. " I said, feeling a bit annoyed. "I can tell exactly who you are, reading your paper." Eli said, shrugging before turning around again. "Well, show me your paper then!" I said, standing up, reaching over him and trying to grap the essay, yet he was quicker and holded it farther away. "You're so childish!" I said, now even more annoyed and said back down. "All you had to do was say please." He said with a crooked smile on his face, turning around and holding the paper infront of my face. I ripped the paper out of his hand and made eyecontact with him, seeing those emerald eyes again. I cleared my throat and looked down to his paper. "What about I'll keep your essay with me, You'll keep mine and we write out what should be better for next time?" I told him, and before we knew it, class was over.

 **-Eli's POV-**

When she ripped the paper out of my hands I looked into her eyes, and for a short moment she looked into mine. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, and I've seen alot. I couldn't help but smile and she suggested to keep eachothers essays.

Class was over, and little miss Edwards made her way quickly out of the classroom. I took my time, as I knew I have a free period, before having to go to French Class. Ugh, How I hated French class.

I walked into the hallway, with her essay still in my hand. Again and again I re-read it. I did not understand how she actually got a class higher. Ms. Dawes was right. There was no emotion in this, no personality. I rolled my eyes slightly while leaning back onto the wall and letting myself slide down untill I sat on the ground. "This needs to see the world a bit more." I said to myself.

"Hey man, Aren't you new here?" I heard a voice saying. I looked up, brushed some hair out of my face and looked into a boy's face. There was something about him, but I couldn't lay my finger on it. "Yes,is there a problem?" I still looked at him. "I'm Adam." the boy replied, sitting down next to me. I don't know why, but I felt like he didn't exactly belonged in a clique either.  
"Eli." I said, putting the essay in my bag and taking a comics book out of it. "Oh!"Adam said, excited. "I like comic books aswell! The one you have just came out, right?" I nodded slightly. "I almost finished it." I said to him. "You want to borrow it, after?" I suggested, a bit slowly but after seeing the smile on his face I had to chuckle.

Guess I made a new friend. My thoughts went back over to Clare.  
Or did I already?


	3. New Friendship

Chapter 3  
New Friendship

* * *

 **-Clare's POV-**

 _'Great. Recess. How am I going to sit with?'_ Was the thought that was going through my mind at that moment. I saw how Alli had made her way onto the power squad table and apparently, she was allowed to sit there. I took a look around. I saw Dave, Connor and Wesley, yet I didn't feel like going there. With my lunchbag in had I slowly walked through the halls and when I found a lonesome spot against the wall, I sat down on the ground. Not the most fun part to have lunch, as I always felt like people would step on me, but it was better than the toilet stalls. I looked at my lunchbag. So far I haven't eaten anything today. Would that really help? Part of me screamed to just eat the damn bread. ' _It's not like you wanna faint.'_ I told myself and while I did not wanted to, I took a bite out out of the sandwich my mom made me.

" **What has that sandwhich ever done to you?"**

I looked up only to see Eli Goldsworthy, staring down at me. It was then I realized I must have drawn a disgusted face as I took a bite out of the sandwich. "Oh, it's you again." Was the only thing I could say. "Well, if that doesn't make me feel welcome, I don't know what will." he said, with a playful tone in his voice while he sat down next to me. "Sure, that spot was free, thanks for asking." I said, raised an eyebrow at him and having the same playful tone. "Well you did seem rather lonely out here, Blue eyes. So I thought I'd keep you company." Eli said, taking an apple out of his bag. "How charming." I replied, putting the sandwich back in the bag and placed it besides me.

"I didn't know you'd lose your appetite." Eli chuckled, poking the bag, before looking at me. "Yeah, sorry. I'm not used to guys sneaking up and sitting next to me like that." I said, holding back a smile. "Whoa whoa, rewind, I did not sneak up on you!"Eli said, defending himself, and before I knew it Adam sat right beside him. "And now there are two guys sitting with me. " I said, slightly suprised. "Hi Adam."I said kindly."I still can't believe that you're Drew's little brother." I said while I looked at Drew, talking to a few girls in the hall. I shook my head, feeling scrared for Alli. She tries to hard. "I know, right? I sometimes can't believe it myself either."Adam joked. "Oh here." Eli said, handing the comic book over to him. "I finished it, so you can read it if you want to." he said. "Boys, really? Comic books at school?" I chuckled, turning slightly to them. "Yeah, why not?" Adam shrugged, tugging the book in his bag. "Anyway, I'm off to my locker, I forgot to take some books out for my next class." I said, standing up. "I will.. see you two later?" I asked with a bit of doubt in my face. "Sure thing, Edwards." Eli said, giving a short nod before I walked away.

* * *

 **-Eli's POV-**

"How did you meet Clare Edwards?" Adam asked me. "English class. We're teamed up to help eachother with our essay. According to ms. Dawes, we're a perfect fit." I shrugged. "I see." Adam said softly, followed with a moment of silence. "I didn't exactly would say you're a perfect fit." He finally said. "Cause?" I could only say, slightly curious.

"Well, Drew said she is a Christian girl. Better known as Saint Clare. No offense, but I wouldn't exactly draw you as the religious guy." Adam laughed. "She's nice, don't get me wrong." he quickly added. "Well, She might be a Christian, and prude but I can't judge yet. I mean I've known her for a day. Make that into one class and just now a few minutes. She needs to loosen up, that's for sure. But she looks like a good friend." I said. That came out easier than I thought. "True, Atleast she's different than the others." Adam said softly.  
"Just like us, my little side-kick. That's why we can get along." I said simply.

* * *

 **-Clare's POV-**

It was good to finally have a class with Alli again. It's like I haven't seen her in forever. "Hey!" Alie said in full excitement. "Guess what? I get to try out for the squad! As long as I try my best and work hard , I know I'll make it!" Alli almost screamed. "Great!" I faked a smile, knowing she was going to spend time with Little miss perfect. "Even Jenna was nice to me." Alli said, as if she could read my mind. "Well, she has nothing against **you.** " I said, resting my head on my hand. "You need to get over K.C, Clare.." Alli said, a tad softer. "I am over him. But that doesn't mean I'll forgive Jenna. Or K.C for that matter." I said, fiddeling with my fingers. "Clare-"she tried to say. I could hear that tone in her voice, as if she was going to lecture me. "No, don't 'Clare' me. They hurt me, Alli. Besides, They want nothing to do with me anymore, so why should I bother. Besides, I made new friends."

The last part wasn't supposed to be said.

"Really? Who?"Alli said, coming closer to me, as if she could hear better then. "Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres." I said softly. "Adam, as in Drew's baby brother, and Eli the one who stepped out of the gravestone?" Alli said, backing off and raising her eyebrows so high I almost thought they would fall of. "Yes." I said, crossing my arms. "Clare, I love you, but The emo kid drives a Hearse." She said seriously. I was slightly suprised at both the fact that he drove one, as for the fact that she knew he drove one. "Well..maybe that's his thing then." I said looking at her.

"Right.. Just becareful, Clare, Never trust a guy who wears eyeliner." Alli said, shivering, before opening her book.


	4. Rollercoaster

Chapter 4.

Rollercoaster

* * *

 **-Clares POV-**

* * *

I looked in the mirror,wearing a white polkadotted blouse, tucked into a black layered skirt, some black tights and flats. I didn't knew why I tried so hard to look nice, cause honestly I didn't saw any improvement. I rubbed over my stomach. But not in a cute – I am pregnant- way, but in a – I hate my fat- way. I used to not care that much about my weight, but for some reason, after K.C I could not identify myself as 'pretty' . Not that I ever did, I usually just didn't cared.

I put some clips in my hair in a last attempt to look nice, fixing it up with a headband, sticking some natural makeup on my face and shrugged. _'Guess that will have to do for today'_ I thought myself.  
I picked up my bag and walked downstairs. "I fetched some tea for you." My mother told me as I kissed her cheek.

I sat down infront of my mother, blowing off the steam of the hot cup of tea. Even though i lived wih her everyday, I just noticed how tired she looked. She had bags underneath her eyes, her skin was pale and her whole expression was sad. Not only that, it was her hair that wasn't fixed and her body language just screamed out 'worried'.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked worries. "I'm fine, sweetie, Just a bit tired." she said and flashed me a smile, I knew she did not mean that. "Is dad working already?" I asked, looking down at my cup. "He got out early, yes. I am not sure when he will come home." She said, taking a sip from her coffee. I just sighed. Even when I did not wanted to admit it, I knew that something was wrong. They hardly talked when I am around. When I hear them talk when I am entering the room they just stop talking and it usually ends with dad leaving. But I knew they are fighting, alot. It started when Darcy left which made me wonder if I am not important enough for them to stay together.

" **Clare?"**

I looked up, hearing my mom say my name. I must have zoned out, thinking. "I'm sorry, I was completly in thoughts." I joked, trying to kill the awkwardness, resulting in a small smile i got from mom.

"Mom? If something was wrong.. You'd tell me right?"

"Ofcourse, sweetheart."

* * *

Not long after I finished my tea I headed to school. It was a few days after I met Eli and after the one lunch I hadwith him and Adam, I hardly have spoken with him. Maybe he was avoidingme, or he had better things to do, I did not know. We hardly talked about the essay, while we are supposed to help eachother. I didn't spoke to Adam alot either. Guess I will see him in English class today aswell. I did saw Adam and Eli getting picked on by Fitz but by the time I wanted to walk over to them, a teacher was close to the scene and they all went their seperate ways. I swung my schoolbag over my schoulder and walked around in an attempt to find Alli.

After searching the school grounds for a bit, I finally found her, yet I also found her with Jenna. They were laughing, flicking their hair and waving at other popular kids. For some reason I felt betrayed. Was I over K.C? Yes, I was. Did I dislike Jenna? Yes, I did. The idea of stealing someones boyfriend was still one of the worst things you could do as a friend. I narrowed my eyes slightly, just looking at them.

" **Are you gonna talk to them, or are you just going to stare all day?"**

I jumped up by the sound of the voice. I kind of felt 'busted' . I turned around to look into two green idea. "Eli!" I said, hitting his chest. "Don't sneak up to me like that!" I said, hitting him once more, ending up with him grabbing my wrists. "Again with the sneaking up, huh?" He said with this sheepish smile on his face. A faint blush appeared on my face as I pulled my wrists back and turned around to look at Alli and Jenna again, but they probbaly went to class. "Why are you spying on them?" Eli asked me, when I did not answered his previous comment. "I wasn't spying." I said clearly. "Pfft, right. You were just looking."

"Oh shut your mouth, Eli." I said while I had to laugh.

" _Make me."_

His tone was so daring. He was so , so confident but not in an aweful arrogant way. Maybe a tad annoying, but for some reason I could handle it. "Hold on a second. For the past few days you didn't spoke to me, looked at me, or anything. You can't just expect to walk up to me and act like you finally decide to know me again!"I said, crossing my arms. "Well, one thing I do know is that we're getting late for English." He said and his smile grew more like a grin. "Ah, Well, um. We better go then!"I said quickly and wanted to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm. "I should help you with your writers block, remember? You won't find it in a classroom." he told me. I looked at him, suspiciously. "What do you have in mind then, Eli?"

" _Do you trust me?"_

I looked at him. Did he really just ask me that? I had no reason to not trust him. But on the other hand, he was avoiding me all week. Alli did warn me about the eyeliner, didn't she? Yet he was so mysterious and he had something in him that I wanted to explore. Things I wanted to find out. I bet he wasn't that tough and dark on the inside, was he? And even if he was, did I really mind it? He was everything I wasn't, and yet when we are together it looks like we knew exactly what makes eachother tick.

Yet there was something those emerald eyes hid. A piece of a past, a secret, a broken piece, an old wound. I couldn't figure it out, and I wouldn't push him. Yet I hoped he would tell me someday, so I would understand him more. Cause right now if feels like a rollecoaster. One moment I feel like he's great and I could get aong so easily. On the other hand I feel like sometimes he distance himself from me. AndI don't know why.

"Well?" I could hear him say, waiting in a response.

"Yes. I do." I finally said.

"Great, then I'd like you to meet Morty."


End file.
